


Imagine…Getting In A Fight

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Getting In A Fight

“You didn’t go to the grocery store yet?” you heard Jensen say from the bottom of the stairs. It could have been an innocent question but there was that  _tone_  that made your blood boil.

“I’ve been cleaning the bathroom and bedroom and doing laundry  _all morning_  while you were dicking around with the cars,” you said, putting a hand on your hip when you got to the top of the stairs, staring down at him.

“You mean  _washing_  them when it’s a freaking hundred degrees out? Filling up  _your_  gas because you always let it get too low? Is that what you mean by  _dicking around_? You’re welcome by the way,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“You get grumpy when you’re hungry,” you said, hearing him scoff at the bottom of the stairs. “You do!”

“You get irritable when it’s your… _time_ ,” he said waving his hands.

“I’m  _not_  on my period and thanks for reminding me,” you said, storming down the stairs past him into the kitchen. “I need more stuff but I wouldn’t want to have to  _bother_ you with having to go through a supermarket checkout with a box of pads now would I.”

“Fine,  _I’ll_ go to the grocery store because I’m just being a lazy ass today apparently,” he said, throwing up his hands.

“Oh I wouldn’t want to bother you with the oh so  _tedious task_ of buying food so we can eat and not starve to death,” you said, grabbing the list off the counter and your purse from the kitchen table. “Let me, Jensen, please, it’d be my  _honor_.”

“Try not to get your car dirty,” he said, moving past you and upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut while you gave the front the same treatment.

“Stupid angry boy,” you grumbled as you went to your car. “You better be in a good mood by the time I get back.”

 

“Oh my Chuck,” you said, carrying the first load of groceries into the house four hours later. “What a nightmare…”

“Y/N?” you heard Jensen say from the top of the stairs as you came back with the other load, Jensen always thinking it was funny how you tried to get as many bags at once like a little kid.

“I’m here,” you said, starting to empty the bags, hearing his feet pound down the stairs. “I had to go to the store twice since-Oof!”

“You’re okay,” you heard him mumbled as he practically smothered you to death in his big bear hug, lifting you off the ground and spinning you some. “Oh thank you, thank you, you’re okay.”

“Uh, are  _you_  okay? Did something happen?” you asked, waiting for him to put you down but instead feeling him burrow his head into your shoulder. “Baby, what’s wrong? Is it about the fight? You know we both get snappy when we’re hungry and we’ve both been working all day. There was this stupid accident on the highway that clogged up traffic and the cold stuff got warm so I had to go back and buy more and Jay, baby you’re shaking.”

“There was an accident on the news, same car and everything as yours and they said the driver was critical but they weren’t releasing a name because the family didn’t know yet and you  _never_  take that long and you drive that highway and I made you mad and you left your phone here and I’ve been waiting to get some awful call and-”

“Shh,” you said, finally getting him to set you down, even if he held you close. “I’m right here.”

“I know,” he said, taking a deep breath and letting you go, moving behind you to start putting things away. You kept an eye on him as he moved around the kitchen, trying to distract himself so he could get some space. He wasn’t one to freak out like that, ordinarily curling in on himself and going quiet if something was wrong.

You let him have his space until he finished up, rushing back upstairs with you following right after. 

“Baby?” you asked, catching him run a hand through his hair as he stood with his back to you in your room. 

“I uh, finished the laundry. We can make dinner in a little while,” he said, fixing the blanket on the bed so he had something to do. You walked up behind him and gave him a hug, trying to tackle him down onto the bed, only moving when he gave in to you. 

“We didn’t do our after fight cuddle yet,” you said, throwing your legs over his, a slight rumble vibrating through his back from what sounded like a nervous chuckle. You nuzzled the back of his neck and you knew he was rolling his eyes and wearing a smile.

“One little favor from now on,” he said, turning around his body so he faced you. He looked better but there was that unease in his eyes that wouldn’t seem to go away. 

“Anything baby,” you said, pecking a kiss to his lips. He smiled and he tugged you closer.

“If we have a fight again,  _when_  we have a fight again over stupid shit, please don’t drive. You need space I get it but just…go to your office or the backyard or remind me of this right now and I’ll go hide away somewhere until we both cool down. I can’t think…” he said, pressing his lips together.

“Alright. We’re okay,” you said, tucking yourself into his nooks, closing your eyes. “Let’s be lazy the rest of the day. We’ve been through enough already for one.”

“I should really start on dinner. I was going to make that roast thing you like,” he said.

“Order take out, grab a couple beers and we’ll have a relaxing night at home. The food’ll be there tomorrow,” you said, Jensen smirking now. “Does that sound like a plan?”

“Yeah. A nice quiet night with just you sounds perfect.”


End file.
